


Manly Women

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sam and Alan discuss Marie...RP fic.





	Manly Women

Sam had smiled as Alan came to bed that night, her voice soft. 

"So... Marie... I'm guessing we're both going to want her to come home with us when we leave?"

Alan smiled and nodded.

"Definitely!"

"Pretty sweet, isn't she?"

"As sweet as a bowl of sugar."

"We should rest... I have a feeling she will be needing us tomorrow."

"I totally agree."

Sam had smiled, settling fully in the bed and patting the space beside her. Alan got in with her. Sam nestled closer and soon slept.


End file.
